Inu Yasha and the Thirteen Curse
by PoisonButterflyKisses
Summary: Gabrielle is a 17 yr old American who somehow falls into the feudal era of Japan...little does she know that she'll fall in love and be expected to be the greatest priestess of all!
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright sunny day in the city of manhattan. Gabrielle was on her way to school when she

noticed it...a strange light shining in an alleyway. "Hello?" She said as she walked toward the

light. "Is anyone there..." As she continued to walk towards the light she noticed that she was

approaching a dark circle in the air of some sort. "A portal???" She was a curious girl anyway at

the age of 17 so she decided to...JUMP IN... "Ahhhh!" She screamed as she fell deeper and

deeper into the portal...little did she know that she was entering another dimension...another

world...!

"Oomph." She managed so say as she fell on a patch of green grass. "Where...where am I?" "Well

hello there..." Spoke a handsome voice... "Looks like you finally decided to come after all!"

"Who is there...hello who is there???" Gabrielle whimpered as she tried to get up. "Its me Inu

Yasha...you mean you don't remember me at all?" "No...no who are you...WHERE are you!" "I

am rite here turn yourself around...little girly girl" Inu Yasha ordered as she turned around... "O

my god! You have ears...CAN I TOUCH THEM??!!" Gabrielle squeaked as she finally got a

good look at the dog demon. "No you may not" Inu Yasha said... "Come with me...we have to

visit Kaede." "Who is Kaede?" Gabrielle asked as she followed Inu Yasha down a slope that led to

a small village. "You mean you don't remember Kaede too!!??" "I mean you ARE the

reincarnation of Kagome are you not?" "Kagome?" Gabrielle said with hesitation... "Yes

Kagome! I mean you do SMELL like her..." "Smell?" Gabrielle said... "Yes

smell...you...Kagome...and Kikyo have the same exact smell...its amazing... so smelly..."

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING I STINK!!??" Gabrielle yelled at him... "No I am saying you

smell...good" Inu Yasha replied as he blushed... "O..I am sorry...THANK YOU!" And Gabrielle

gave Inu Yasha a BIG hug... "What was that for?! Eww." Inu Yasha said as he flung Gabrielle

off of him. "Im not here for hugs I'm here to help YOU to get rid of the thirteen curse..." "The

thirteen curse?" Gabrielle asked as she continued to follow Inu Yasha to the village.

"Ahhhh...so ye the one we've all been awaiting for..ehh?" Kaede spoke as she took a good look at

Gabrielle. "Ye do look like the rest of them...yes ye do..." "Umm...who do I look like?"

Gabrielle kindly asked. "Well. Ye look like Kikyo and Kagome..that is who." Kaede answered.

"Well can you or SOMEONE please explain this to me...I mean who IS Kikyo and Kagome?"

Gabrielle asked. "Dear me dear me...you really don't remember much do you lady Gabrielle.

Ahem. Kikyo was a priestess when I was a younging...she was my sister and was killed, Kagome

was the reincarnation of Kikyo and died 5 years ago at the age of 87...so now you have come to

us...lady Gabrielle as the reincarnation of Kagome." Kaede answered.

"Oh...I see." Gabrielle said. She was quite at a stop about the whole concept of being the

reincarnation...why her she thought...she was just a brunette American who was a D student. "You

have to help me fix my sword..." Inu Yasha explained. "It has been cursed and only a priestess

could break the spell...that is why we summoned you." Gabrielle...was not sure if she even wanted

to help this so called Inu Yasha...but hey he did have dog ears so what the heck... "Ok...so when

do the adventures begin?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Gabrielle had no idea what adventures were lurking her way.

"Well...first we have to figure out how to get the curse off of my sword." Inu Yasha explained.

"Well, how do I do that?" Gabrielle asked. "You have to purify it...by taking the blade into your

own hands and spill a priestess' blood." Exclaimed Kaede. "That is the only way."

"What!" Inu Yasha said.

"What!" Gabrielle said.

"You mean I have to injure myself to purify that thing!?" Gabrielle screamed.

"There has to be another way...I don't want Gabrielle to hurt herself." Claimed Inu Yasha.

"O...so you already have feelings for her don't ye?" Giggled Kaede as she went into her room to get

map.

"Here this is a map of our world. It is sacred so take good care of it." Kaede said. "You mean we

can have it?" Gabrielle asked. "Yes. Ye can have it...Ahem...ok, you see that oasis called Sacred

Waters...that is where you must go.."

"Oh" Gabrielle said. "Well how do we get there...it looks pretty far on the map."

"Ye...child...it is very far from here. Many a bloodshed will happen on your travels. You mus take

care. You will meet many a demon on your travels. That is all I will say." Kaede confessed.

"Um ok you old hag you don't want to give us detail then we will just leave now!" Inu Yasha said

as he grabbed Gabrielle arm. "Lets go we don't need her help anymore."

"But.." Gabrielle mumbled as Inu Yasha dragged her along and the mother of their journey gave

birth to an adventurous beginning.


End file.
